Crystal and Emily: The Time-Travel Problem
This is where Crystal first meets Emily and saves time. Characters Heroes Crystal the Raccoon Chocolate Sophana the Rabbit Spikeball Emily the Hedgecoon Light the Fox/Liquid Villains Darkness the Fox/Liquid Kaylania the Fox Chapter 1-Messing Up the Time Stream Darkness was in his black hole, desperate for another try at Crystal and co. Darkness: How can I win this time?! Kaylania: We’re stuck in a time loop, we can’t get out. Darkness: Time?! That’s just great-waaaait! I got a good idea! Oh no, wait, scrap it… Al Kehain: Why scrap it? Darkness: We're stuck here, right? There's no way it could work. Al Kehain: It's gone now. What was it? Darkness: I was thinking of messing up time so that when Crystal talks to her future self, both'll be destroyed and Crystal will never live again! Then I can destroy that planet, forever! Al Kehain: Here then. (Passes Darkness a machine) Darkness: What's this? Al Kehain: I made it just for you. It'll mess up time so you can carry out your deed. Do it. Darkness: Okay. Let's do it then! Chapter 2-Crystal First Meets Emily In the Blue Ridge Zone... Crystal: Well, normalties are normalties. It's been a few months since Darkness plotted his last move. Musta given up now, heh heh heh. A white light appeared in front of her. Crystal: Hm? As the light faded... Crystal saw a figure of what looked like an animal that looked like a cross between a hedgehog and a raccoon come into view. Crystal: What? ???: What happened? Huh? Crystal: WHAT?! ???: Huh? Why are you saying what? Crystal: Are... you...?! ???: Yeah, I'm a hedgecoon. Name's Emily. So, who're you? Crystal: Crystal the Raccoon. Emily: Uh, huh. So, I'll be off, gotta get home, and all that- Crystal: Wait a mintue...(Thoughts) the warps couldn't have stuffed it again, could they? Darkness would never try the same plan twice. (Voice) Do you wanna have a talk soon? Maybe I can help you. Emily: Okay. Let's have a talk then. Crystal: Come with me. They then go next to the well. Chapter 3-Emily's From the Future?! Crystal: So, where did you come from? Emily: From the big city. Crystal: Big city? Emily: Yeah, the big city near here. Crystal: Metropolis? Emily: No, it's called Metropolian. Crystal: Here, on this planet, Mobius, it's Metropolis. So.... I just wanna say... Emily: What? Crystal: Who ARE you? Where did you come from. Emily: That Metropolian place looks nothing like it is where I come from. Crystal: Do you come from an alternate world? Emily: Probably. Let's see, oh, my watch has stuffed it during the warp. What's the time? Crystal: (Shows Emily her watch, which said "3:12pm 1st December 2011") Emily: Huh? Is your clock set back for some reason? It's not 2011, it's 2111. Crystal: No, it's 2011, what's wrong with you? Emily: Nope. I'll tell you about myself now. I live in the timeline 2111, I come from a big city called Metropolian, and the Crystal the Raccoon in my world is all mean and nasty. Crystal: What? Wait a minute... you're from the.... the... FUTURE?! Emily: So, I have to find some way back- Crystal: Hey, you know, I'm in, well, I have a crush on Sonic the Hedgehog. Emily: In my timeline, you two are together. Crystal: Oh no... Are you...?! Emily: Hm, what am I? Crystal: Am I talking to.. my future daughter?! Emily: What?! Just because species are coindience does not mean- Crystal: You are! Ugh ugh ugh! Sorry, I need some time to think about this. Bye! (Runs off) Emily: She has to understand. I'm not her future daughter! I belong to Kameha the Raccoon and Likenda the Hedgehog! The Crystal in the future is meaner than her past self. I wonder why. Chapter 4-We Meet Emily Again? And Time's Messed Up?! With Crystal... Crystal: Is this a dream? It has to be! (bumps into someone) I'm sorry for hitting you, but, oh! Chocolate: You hurt my head. Crystal: Choco, sorry. Chocolate: Okay, I understand. Just... what's with you today? You were going on like "this is a dream", what's going on? Crystal: I met this girl named Emily, and thought she was my... future daughter... since she's from the future, adn you know my crush with... Chocolate: Don't worry, I understand. Crystal: I wish I could erase this from my mind! Sophana and Spikeball then come to her. Chocolate: Guys! Sophana: Hey, I saw that girl. I also saw you guys talking. Don't worry, we'll figure it out. Spikeball: Plip plip plip plip plip, plip plip plip plip plip, plip?(We're figured stuff out before, and we've come through okay, right?) Crystal: What'd he say? Sophana: "We're figured stuff out before, and we've come through okay, right?", and I think that is true. Spikeball: Plip plip plip plip plip plip plip plip plip(I can't help it if I speak another language) Sophana: No you can't. Crystal: Anyway, I'm gonna go- But a white light engulfs them. Sophana: Not again! Crystal: Just great. Happening again. Emily runs towards them and jumps in with them. Chapter 5-We Got Stuck In the Future Crystal and Sophana then wake up in a city, in a scenario much like the first ep of Sonic X. Crystal: Gee, doesn't this scene seem familiar...(flashback to when she and Sonic were stuck in human world and everyone was staring at them) Ngh! Sophana: Where are we? ???: Who are they?! Then Emily walks out. Crystal: Emily?! Emily: This is Metropolian. The year 2111. Crystal: Your world?! Emily: Your world. In the future. Crystal: ugh... ???: They're gonna escape to the past! ???: Let's negotiate! Crystal: Who's that?! (grabs head) Urk, I'm getting a real bad headache! Sophana: Me too! Chocolate: You guys okay? Spikeball: Pli plip?(You okay?) ???: Hurry! Crystal: Yo, who keeps shouting "we want them?" Emily: I'm afraid you won't like who it is... Then, Crystal and Sophana, from this future world come out. Sophana: That's us?! Crystal: Ugly. The four of them then get headaches. Emily: Let's get outta here! (Grabs Present Crystal and Sophana and runs off with them) Crystal: Why would I act and look like that in the future?! That definetely ain't me. Sophana: Why are you helping us? Emily: Listen. This world... the people in it, This timeline, is not mine, but I was transitioned here, because time is messed up. We need to transition me into your world, even though I come from this future, I don't want to live here. So can you help me restore time and live with you? How did I find out of the time problem? People here found it and were alerted to the problem. When I got warped to your world, people here, like you, Crystal, seemed nice inside, so, yeah. Crystal: Well, you can come back to our world, we'll just have to find some sort of time warp to get back there. Emily: I know just the device! However, we have to restore time first... Sophana: I don't think those two... US, will give up. We'd better get moving. F.S.: Come on, they have to be here somewhere! F.C.: I want to get them for that blacko fox, what's his name? I knew him when I was little! Crystal: They're giving me headaches, literally! Sophana: Yeah, I feel like my head's going to explode! Emily: I know a spot where they can't get to us. Come on! They manage to escape. Emily: They said they were working for a black fox. Who is that? Crystal: One guy. Darkness. Sophana: He's tried to detsroy us numerous times. But we've stopped him! Chocolate: We might wanna keep our voices down. They're comin' this way! Crystal: If we talk, we'll die. Both of our forms. Emily: Then keep quiet! F.C.: Hellloooooooooooooooo?! (notices hole) Huh? Chocolate: (flies out) Yo! That way! That's where they are! (pointing away from the Present Heroes) F.S.: Really? Chocolate: Yeah! I just need to go down here for a minute, they're over there! F.C.: Let's go, Sophana. F.S.: Yeah! They then run off. Crystal: (Whisper) I think it worked! Sophana: (whisper) Yay! Emily: Sssshhh. Follow me. Crystal: You know a way out? Emily: Yeah. It'll open up a portal through time, so we can go through it. Sophana: Darkness lives in our present world. Think you can help us beat him when we get back? Emily: Of course! Crystal: Then let's go. Chapter 6-Getting Back Home They find a time machine. Crystal: How can such a contraption exist? Emily: Hey, don't question it. Transitioning.... She then opened a portal, and spread fog over herself, which faded away. Sophana: What is that stuff? Emily: Don't touch it! If you do, you'll be stuck here forever! I touched it when I came to this world, and I was transitioned here. I'm getting transitioned to your world, so I'll live there. F.C.: There they are! F.S.: Stop them! The Future versions of the Heroes are running towards them. Crystal: We'd better go, quick! Sophana: Spikeball! (grabs on) Spikeball: Plip! (Right!) Chocolate: Let's get outta here! Emily: The time machine will repair the damage, because I typed the code. Now I'm safe. F.C.: No so fast, little girl! Emily: You're not so fast! (splashes water at the two future "heroes") Then she runs into the portal, leaving Future Crystal and Future Sophana in their world. F.C.: No! I wanted to see what my past self was like... F.S.: Me too... Chapter 7-Defeating Darkness When they got home, they knew what they had to do. Crystal already had the Chaos Emeralds, she thought she could use them to defeat him. Crystal: Emily, now that you're living in our world, you have to find a place to go. Emily: Not until we've beaten Darkness! Crystal: I have to go. Alone. He's very powerful. Sophana: She'll be alright, she's made it through tougher situations before. Crystal: Alright. It's time. Crystal then runs outside, and uses the Chaos Emeralds to transform into Cold Crystal. She then flies up, to Darkness, who has gained alot of power in his Super Form. Darkness: I messed up time, but it seems you foudn a way out. Clever... (chuckles) I used YOU in the future, in a job to capture, well, you, as to now! Crystal: You'll pay! They then hit each other, but Darkness is alot more powerful than Crystal in her super form. Crystal: Agh! (Thoughts) Will I ever defeat him?! ???: Darkness, you must stop now. Crystal: I know that voice! Darkness: Oh **** ???: Even swearing is bad. I never knew you'd stoop that low. Darkness: Ayeeek! Light no! Crystal: Light? Light: Come on, let's get him together! Crystal: Right! Then a giant explosion happens. Chapter 8-The End Time then got fixed, and the 2111 timeline was reset, Emily still existed though, was the world recognised her as 2011 material in time. When Crystal landed... Crystal: Looks like the Emeralds scattered again. Emily: Alright! Did you beat him? Crystal: I don't know what became of him. But for now, we need to be on our guard. But hey, I need to ask you a question. Emily: Yes? Crystal: Are you really... my future daughter? Emily: Nope. I was born from two others. You as a raccoon may like a hedgehog, but you two aren't my parents. Sonic's mean in that future, so, no way. Sophana: Sounds nasty. Crystal: Let's forget about it. Chocolate: Hey, I'm gonna go get Team Young, and we can have a play! (Flies off) Emily: I'm gonna explore this world. See what I can find. You and me... we could be friends. Crystal: Okay to both. Emily leaves. Crystal: (Thoughts) Thanks, Light. I don't know when he'll attack next, but when he does, I'll be ready! (Voice) Hey, Choco, wait for me! END Category:Story Category:Stories Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfic Category:Darkness/Light Arc